


still feels like the first time to stand here by your side

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [70]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>promp: doctor who, and first day of my life - the rasmus</p>
            </blockquote>





	still feels like the first time to stand here by your side

Rory watched the smile creep across Amy's face as she slowly pushed open the door and saw what was outside.

Out of all the sights he had seen, this would always be his favourite.

A strong, skinny arm took his, and Rory grinned back at the Doctor. "Are you ready for another adventure?"

"Ready to run for our lives?" Amy shot back, jumping off the threshold of the TARDIS onto the alien world.

"Accidentally insult a royal," Rory offered.

Amy turned and walked backwards. "Start a landslide?"

"Delete bananas from history?"

"Start the tradition of Saturnalia?"

"Or the Roswell conspiracy?"

"Oi!" The Doctor cut them off, slamming closed the door of the TARDIS for added emphasis. "Just so you know," he said, sauntering over, one finger pointing between them. "I never accidentally insult anyone. Now come on."

Rory took Amy's hand and together they followed him over the hill.


End file.
